bloodhoundsfandomcom-20200214-history
L4D fanfic plans
WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. Volume 1 Issue # 2: *Max, Laura, and the doctor are in riding the hospital elevator to descend to the ground floor. **The doctor introduces himself as Jason. **Short chat *Upon reaching the ground floor, they again are met by another horde of infected. What's worse is that more and more infected from the hospital are being drawn to their location. *They fight their way out of the hospital into the city streets, with the infected horde running after them. *They spot what could potentially be a good hiding spot: a bar. *They silently get inside and hide while waiting for the infected to disperse. *The infected have finally dispersed after a matter of minutes. Max suggests that they loot the bar for supplies, to which Laura and Jason agree. *They then proceed to scan the bar. *All of a sudden, someone from upstairs begin shooting at them. They take cover while trying to figure out what's going on. *The assaulter, a bearded man, who assumes that they're infected, warns them not to come near and begins shooting at them. *Laura speaks up, signalling the man that they aren't infected. However, Max shoots back, which angers the man, who then continues shooting at them. They frantically dodge the shots while firing back and moving from cover to cover. *Jason, getting fed up, shouts in anger, "Wait! Why the hell are we even shooting each other?!". *Max and the man blame each other for starting the fight. Laura cuts them out, and, rising from her hiding spot, explains shortly before being cut by Jason, who notices a group of infected coming to the direction of the bar. *The man then tells them to head upstairs, which they do as the infected burst in through the bar. *They head into a room and barricade it while trying to figure out what to do. *Laura suggests they jump out a nearby window, to which they all agree. *They jump out silently into a dark alley and begin to walk their way while planning out what to do. **The bearded man introduces himself as Jorn, the bouncer of the bar they had just left. **They all agree to head to a public cafeteria where they will barricade themselves temporarily and plan out how to get out of the city. *As they reach the streets, they encounter a few infected. Jorn, insisting that a few shots wouldn't mind, begins shooting at the infected, contrary to Jason's plan of just creeping away silently from them. Unfortunately for them, the lound sound of the gunshots attracted a number of nearby infected. The four then huddle in the middle of the street and repel the coming infected with their guns. *They horde attack lasts for about a couple of minutes before the infected are finally subdued. *Before Max and Jorn could start another argument, Laura and Jason cuts them out. *Jason, after seeing a laddered scaffolding leading to the rooftop of a three-story building, then proposes that they travel through the building rooftoops to get to the cafeteria to avoid the infected. Max, though reluctant, agrees just like the rest of the group. *They then ascend the scaffolding and make their way to the rooftop. Issue # 3 *The group travel's through the flat building rooftops, using a thick plank they've found on one of the roofs as a bridge to help them cross. *A while later, they hear a helicopter coming towards their direction. They stop and signal it to come and rescue them. *The helicopter comes near them. However, the pilot tells them that he can't just take them as he wouldn't take the risk of getting infected as the group may be carriers. Fortunately though, he tells them that the nearest evacuation center is at the city of Fairbeach, which is possibly still uninfected, just a few miles away from the city. He states that if they make it in time, they might catch a rescue vehicle. The pilot then flies away. *The sound of the helicopter draws a number infected, who then climb up to the rooftops with ease using the PVC pipes, much to their surprise. *As they fight off the infected in the rooftops, Jorn is suddenly pounced on and pinned down by one of the infected, much to everyone's surprise and horror. Fortunately for Jorn however, he was able to knock the infected back and curb-stomp it to death, just in time. *They then kill off all of the infected. Unfortunately, the turmoil cost them their ammunition. Only Jorn and Laura have ammo left, and it is low on number. *They decide to continue heading head their way while discussing about the Fairbeach evac.. *As soon as they spotted the cafeteria, just as the roooftop rows was about to come to a halt, they decide to head down by jumping through a tree just beside the building they're on. *They successfully make it down the tree and into the streets. They then make their way into the cafeteria. *Laura spots an infected who was just alerted by their presence. She shoots it down, but unfortunately, it falls hard into an alarm-protected car. The alarm is triggered and it sets off loudly. *The four thenbrace themselves as the infected draw close. Just as they were about to attack, they were surprised to see that the infected just passed by them and went for the alarmed car, and begin attacking it. Relieved, they tiptoe towards the cafeteria and quickly get inside and lock it. Issue # 4: *Max wakes up from a nightmare. He is sees Jason tending his wound while talking to Jorn, and Laura trying to contact a radio. They then proceed to eat. *The four discuss stuff about the apocalypse. They later talk about their past lives. Then, they talk about how to get to Fairbeach. *They plan to head to a bus station and to steal a bus which they'll use to get to Fairbeach. *They are suddenly interrupted by a distant explosion. They look out and see military jets starting to bomb to city, possibly to slow down the infection from spreading. *As the boming begins to draw in closer, the four plan to escape out the cafeteria with their supplies through a fire exit and to head to a manhole and make their way to the bus station through the sewers, with Laura insisting that she is familiar with the sewage system. They all agree. *They go out and see a man being overwhelmed by a horde of infected. They try to help but then they are too late. They catch the infected's attention, which causes the horde to pursue them. *They immediately run for a manhole and quickly open and jump in it, but not before sealing it back at the last minute. Issue # 5 (To be added) Future Plans Volume 2 (Plot) *While on their way towards Fairbeach, they run low on gas and make a temporary stop in the city outskirts. *They decide to separate in two groups to look for gas and supplies and to meet back in the area. *Max and Laura head to a woody trail, Jorn and Jason to a small village. *Jorn and Jason, while scavenging the village, encounter a man named Axel and his teenage daughter Alexis, who have barricaded themselves inside their house filled with supplies. *Axel and Alexis didn't like them at first, but they eventually gain their trust. *Axel and Alexis part Jorn and Jason some of their supplies and some gas. Jorn and Jason initially offers Axel and Alexis to come with them to Fairbeach, but the latter refuses, so they go back on their own. *Max and Laura, meanwhile, run into another group of survivors: Frank, Tyler, and Roy. Laura offers them to join their group, to which the three willfully accepts. Max is reluctant due to Roy's arrogant behavior, but is forced to accept them anyway. *They finally find a gas station, much to their delight. However, as they were about to get out of the station, they encounter and get attacked by a horde of infected. They all make it out alive, but Roy gets bitten. *As they head back, Roy's condition worsens. Tyler, fearing that he could turn infected anytime, furiously hacks him to death against his will without warning, much to everyone's horror. *As the night approaches, they decide to camp and eat for a few minutes as the planned rendezvous wasn't already that far. Max offers to gather some firewood in the woods. As he was gathering however, he sees a group infected slummbering from a far, but since he is in a safe distance, he ignores them and continues gathering, albeit more careful and silent. *Just a few moments later, he sees something moving in a nearby thicket, so he braces himself for a fight. However, he is interrupted by Laura, who was screaming from their camp. *As he arrives back in the camp, he was surprised to see Frank pinning down Laura and threathening to kill her if she doesn't submit herself. Then, from behind, Tyler holds Max at gunpoint, while collecting all their supplies. *As Frank was about to rape Laura, they hear a group of infected - the same group that Max saw earlier- coming to their direction, which provide distraction and give Laura the oppurtunity to knock back Frank, which in turn also provided distraction for Tyler, giving Max the oppurtunity to overpower him, take his gun and kill him. *Max and Laura then run off while setting a part of the trail ablaze by shooting one of their gas cans, in order to slow down the infected. Frank, who had just gained back focus, tries to run off, but with the fire blocking the road, he is left with no other choice but to turn around and take the other way instead. *However, as he turned around, he sees that the infected are already closing in on him, so he plans to escape through the woods beside the trail. Unfortunately for him, a pouncer (hunter) suddenly appears from the woods, which pounces on him and rips him to death as the infected horde catches up and swarms around him. *The group then reunite at the meeting spot, and, after refuelling the bus, continue to drive their way towards Fairbeach. Volume # 3 (Plot; not yet final) *The group make it to Fairbeach, only to find it abandoned and overrun with infected. They decide to scan through the city, while trying to figure out what to do. *While roaming around the streets, they see several signs that lead to an alleged evacuation center located in the north of the city called "Outpost #9". They decide to make a go for it since it is their only solution for the meantime. *While on their way, they come upon another group of survivors. Laura and Max are reluctant to trust again due to their previous encounter with Frank's group, but Jason and Jorn persuade them anyway. *The new group gain their trust later, however, helping them battle out the infected and sharing with them their supplies. *They decide to stop and rest for a while inside a barricaded church. Later in the morning, however, they hear military jets from a far apparently bombing the city. *Luckily for thm, however, they are able to contact the military through a radio. The military temporarily stops the bombing and tells them that if they make it to the city airport within the next five hours, they might be able to pick them up. *The group then fight their way through the infested city. However, making matters worse, a heavy rain begins just as they were nearing the airport. *A few deaths. *They contact the military upon reaching the airport through a radio, who then pick them through a helicopter. They watch as the military jets bomb the city down into fiery ruins.